Fires
by LilTangerine
Summary: She was like a wildfire. And as he tried to approach her, he burned himself to the core. She was too Gryffindor, and him too much of a lying Slytherin. And as she tried to approach him, everything exploded in flames.


_**Hellooo dear readers!**_

I apologize for the grammar-and-all-that-stuff mistakes, I just can't help him since I had too many bad english teachers... Anyway, the point is, I'm french. But nobody cares, so let's move on. You might or might not enjoy a story only based on OC, and I understand that. But right now, Harry, Ron and Hermione are kinda trying to find the Horcruxes and everyone else is busy surviving.

Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you read...

Just remember that a review a day (_keeps the Doctor away_) helps the writing anyway!

* * *

Kate's breath drew circles of fog on the window as she watched the guys cutting more logs for the fireplace. The country house was quite cold since the heating broke a couple months ago and they couldn't afford a muggle plumber. And even if they could have, Kate was not sure he would have found the house, lost in the woods as it was. That was the reason why they came here; the place was a perfect hideout either from the Snatchers or the curious Muggles. Well, they did put some spells to keep everyone away, but none of them was really good with protection charms.

- **Kate! Kate! You'll never guess what I've discovered!**

She turned around and saw her friend Violet hurtling down the stairs with black fingers and dust-covered from head to toes.

- **What the... Why do you still wander around? I told you this wasn't safe! Moreover, we already walked every inch of this house, I don't see the point...**

- **Oh please, don't make that face and come with me! You're gonna love it!**

Rolling her eyes, Kate followed her too-much-enthusiastic friend upstairs. The last time Violet found something that interesting, she have been almost hit by a crumbling shelf. Now she was a bit wary.

They crossed a few rooms which used to be bedrooms and offices before reaching an old library. Most of the books were scattered on the floor and one of the bookcases had been pushed to the middle of the room. A broad grin split Violet's face as she passed by the mess she made.

Kate began to regret coming along, by the look of it. What the hell did she came upon this time?

Violet drew her wand out of her pocket and pointed it in front of her.

- _**Occultum revelium!**_

The spell hit the wall, which appeared to be an old, wrecked door, and Violet clapped her hands with excitement.

- **See? I told you! Wonderful, isn't it? A door! There is a hidden door!**

- **Yeah, yeah, great,** sighed Kate.

- **Come on, show some happiness! It means that the former owners were wizards too! Ain't you curious to see what they have concealed here?**

- **Somehow, but...**

- **Then let's go!** Violet commanded.

Kate had no choice but to follow her friend. God knew what could happen if she went alone. There could be some ghoul locked up here, or even a troll, with her luck! That would have brought some fun in their boring fugitive lives, but she wondered what they would have done with a corpse of this size. And this stinky.

Violet opened the door with a spell and entered the secret room, while Kate crossed her fingers and wished that it wouldn't be a troll, or a ghoul, or worst, Cornish pixies.

The room was pitch black, so she tried to find the light switch by groping around.

- **How did you even know there was something behind the bookcase?** Kate asked.

- **Elementary, my dear Watson! I have a sixth sense for mystery!**

- **I'd rather say a sixth sense for trouble...**

- **Stop mumbling and start exploring, dear! ****_Lumos!_**

A soft light spread in the room, and what they discovered was more of a mess than what Violet had ever done. They couldn't even set foot on the floor because of many and varied alchemy glassware, books, loose sheets and other unidentified stuff.

- **Do you know some clean up charm? Because I don't. I know I should, but still...** Violet said, embarrassed.

- **I guess I do, luckily. I don't know if this will work, because I only use it to pack my trunk. ****_Pack!_**

Things started to fly in wherever direction Kate's wand pointed, creating collisions and book fights to pass first. Immediately, they regretted the Muggle way of cleaning and especially when some glass pipe hurt Violet's head, trying to find its way to the pile of things. For sure, they wouldn't have known how stupid it was if they hadn't cast the spell.

- **You know what? I'm gonna call our strong and dutiful guys, so they will take care of this... mistake,** decided Kate.

She ran outside, missing to fell on the stairs and was almost knocked down as soon as she turned the corner of the house. A strong arm hang firmly onto her before she touched the ground. She tried to recover her minds, catching her breath, as a delicious blackberry scent surrounded her.

- **Hey, Kate! Are you okay?** A familiar voice asked her.

Mmmph, his chest was large and muscled, and he smelled so good, and...

She suddenly remembered where she was ans stepped away from him. Too bad.

- **I'm fine, sorry Finn, I wasn't looking, my fault!**

- **No problem** (_aww, his crooked smile_, thought Kate) **but what were you running for? Please, tell me you haven't found Doxy nest. There's no way that I get rid of another one!**

- **No, no, she assured him, nothing that serious. Violet has discovered a new room** - she sighed - **an old... office, or the same kind, full of magic things. We figured that you'd like to know, since there is, well, alchemy stuff, so you could...**

- **Where is it?** Finn interrupted her.

- **Upstairs, the library...**

- **Thanks, Katie!**

He ran away so fast that she couldn't even see, but there was more important: he called her Katie! She was about to melt down with a blissful smile on her face when another voice called her back to reality:

- **Kate! Do you know where Finley go? I just saw him escaping from his turn to cut down wood.**

- **Yeah, that's because Violet has found an old magic room... That could interest you, since there were so many books up here!**

His eyes were sparkling as soon as she said the word "books" and he started walking to the door.

- **Just one thing, Lewis...**

- **Yeah?**

- **Please, be careful, we don't know what kind of books these are.**

- **Don't worry, I'll be fine!** He shouted at her while getting away.

Kate grinned as she looked at him. They were so naive, it was almost too easy! Of course, they would be able to play with their new magic stuff, she was not a tyran, but not before they finish cleaning... Seriously, they already tricked these guys once, did they never learn?

She shook her head and got back in the house.

Somehow, even if she used her friend's passions as a bait, she was glad to have them here. Finn worked as apothecary on the Diagon Alley and he knew a lot about potions, ointments and tinctures. Quite useful, considering every time they got hurt doing "countryside duties", as they called it. Neither him or Lewis had ever touched an ax before, and she have been worried that one of them ended cutting off a finger.

It took them time to get used to live hidden in the woods, cut from all civilization. The four of them fled the threat of the Snatchers and the Death Eaters when things started to worsen. Violet and Lewis were Muggle-born, she was Half-blood, so of course, they had feared to be arrested any day. Only Finn was a Pure-blood, but he didn't wanted to stay behind and have his shop sacked. It was even an advantage to have him here, because he could buy whatever they needed in both wizard and muggle villages, without being worried.

Violet was probably bullying the poor boys, now. Kate should probably go help them. She took a few logs to revive the fire and went back into the living room.


End file.
